


Breakfast in Bed

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bedroom, Cunnalingus, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki waking OFC up by going down on her under the sheets :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

Jessie heard a harsh knocking on her bedroom door and she growled, instinctively knowing who it was. “Go. Away. Loki.” She yelled irritably before tossing a second pillow over her head. Jessie has never been a morning person and Loki had yet to understand this fact about his roommate. His knocking just became louder and more persistent. “Agent Terry, it’s 9:30 in the morning and I require breakfast now, woman!” The grouchy woman rolled her eyes and turned over on her left side to face away from the door. “Dude, you’re an ancient fully grown god, you can cook your own damn breakfast.” She shouted, promptly throwing a shoe at her bedroom door angrily.

On the other side of the door, Loki stood there scowling with his arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently. He looked at the clock on the wall and back at the door, almost expecting any minute to watch Agent Terry shuffle out but alas, nothing happened. He tapped his fingertips against his chin, pondering on how to make the stubborn woman to get moving. A thought suddenly occurred to the God of Mischief and he grinned a deliciously perverted dimpled smile. He slowly opened her door and peeked inside, rolling his eyes to find that Agent Terry had already gone back to sleep, and judging by her soft snoring, she was out cold. Carefully, he crept inside and shut the door quietly behind him. With a wave of his hand over his body, Loki was now wearing nothing but a pair of black silk boxers. Slowly, he pulled up her comforter & sheets and crawled on top of the bed, sneaking underneath her covers. He flushed momentarily when he noticed that Agent Terry apparently enjoyed sleeping in the nude, which made him grin all the more deviously at how much easier his plan was going to work. Ever so carefully, he pulled and twisted her legs to where she was now lying on her back, her legs now spread apart. Loki licked his lips hungrily as he scooted closer, his hot breath caressing the sensitive flesh as he stared at her beautiful pussy. Gently he placed his lips at her entrance and began to lazily run his tongue along her lips, eliciting the cutest coos and whimpers from the sleeping woman. As she wriggled and writhed underneath his gentle lapping, she moaned softly and whined, her entrance became increasingly wetter. “Oh God…” She moaned in her sleep and the God of Mischief smirked, deciding to increase his efforts and enclosed his lips around her swollen bud, suckling softly at first. Her reaction was immediate as her back arched, clutching her sheets and moaned loudly. “Ahhhh—-!” Loki purred pleasingly as he began to flick & prod his tongue against her tiny hyper sensitive clit and Jessie was very much awake now as her moans became screams of pleasure. “Oh Loki, please!” She begged as she tried to scoot away from him, but his hands were faster as he roughly pulled her hips back to him and delved his long tongue into her hot pussy, wriggling and swirling it all around like she was the most delicious ice cream and couldn’t get enough of her taste. Jessie’s hands found their way into his hair as he lashed at her relentlessly, gripping tightly as she felt her climax coming fast. Loki groaned in ecstacy as she pulled his hair and only made his licking and lapping faster and more eager. “Ah fuck—-Lo-Loki—I’m gonna—-AAAGGH!!” Jessie screamed out as her muscles tensed up and her juices spilled into his awaiting mouth and her body went limp as she panted breathlessly. Smiling and ultimately pleased with himself, he proceeded to clean her up by licking away any left over drops of her orgasm and afterwards, crawled up her body. He peered out from under the sheets to find her cheeks flushing and panting breathlessly with half-lidded eyes. Loki grinned down at her triumphantly and wiggled his butt cutely back & forth like an excited pooch. “Ready to get up now, Jess?” He asked playfully and the exhausted girl couldn’t help but giggle as she raked a hand over her face and through her disheveled hair. “Alright fine, I’m getting up. What do you want for breakfast?” She queried as she slid on a black night gown along with her glasses. “Ehehehe…” The God of Mischief giggled and Jessie turned and looked at him curiously with a cocked eyebrow. “What’s so funny?” She asked, but was caught off guard as Loki planted a quick but passionate kiss, his tongue gliding and dancing with hers, and she moaned softly as she could taste herself within his hot mouth. When he parted the kiss, he grinned as he leaned into her ear and purred, “Well, since I already had a delicious side of you, I would like some of those heavenly chocolate chip pancakes of yours, if you please.”


End file.
